Chaos im Netz
Chaos im Netz„Disney Deutschland auf Facebook: Wer freut sich schon auf CHAOS IM NETZ? Ab 24. Januar 2019 im Kino.“. Abgerufen am 29. Oktober 2018. (Originaltitel: Ralph Breaks the Internet) ist der 57. abendfüllende Animationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios, welcher am 24. Januar 2019 in Deutschland erschien. Der Film ist die Fortsetzung zum 2012 erschienenen Film Ralph reichts. Handlung In Litwaks Arcade unternehmen Randale-Ralph und Vanellope von Schweetz gerne Abenteuer in der Game Central Station. Eines Tages schließt Herr Litwak einen neuen Wlan-Router an, der das Internet mit der Arcade verbindet. Der Überspannungsschützer warnt die Charaktere der Videospiele vor dem Internet und weist sie an sich davon fernzuhalten. Stan Litwakd hält das zerbrochene Sugar Rush-Lenkrad|thumb|left|250px Vanellope sehnt sich danach, zur Abwechslung etwas neues in ihrem Spiel zu haben, da sie die sich wiederholenden Rennen in ihrem Spiel satt hat. Ralph möchte ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen und er schleicht sich nach Sugar Rush, um einen neue Strecke für sie zu kreieren. Sobald Vanellope die Zielgerade erreicht, entscheidet sich Vanellope dafür, seine Spur zu nehmen, die die Kontrolle der Spieler über das Lenkrad außer Kraft setzt, bis sie es versehentlich herausziehen. Swati und Nafisa rufen Litwak her, um das Lenkrad zu reparieren, aber es zerbricht in zwei Teile. Ein neues Rad ist bei eBay erhältlich. Aufgrund seines hohen Preises hat Litwak jedoch keine andere Wahl, als Sugar Rush vom Netz zu nehmen. Ralph und Vanellope helfen den anderen Sugar Rush-Charakteren, zur Game Central Station zu gelangen und sie werden zum Penthouse von Fix-It Felix Jr. und Sergeant Calhoun gebracht. Vanellope ist untröstlich, dass sie ihr Spiel verloren hat und braucht etwas Zeit für sich alleine. Ralph erinnert sich, dass eBay ein Lenkrad hatte und beschließt, ins Internet zu gehen, um Vanellopes Spiel zu retten. Ralph und Vanellope treffen Alleswisser|thumb|250px Er findet Vanellope und erzählt ihr von seinem Plan. Sie lenken den Überspannungsschützer ab und begeben sich in den Wlan-Router. Während die beiden das Innere des Routers untersuchen, taucht Litwaks Internet-Avatar in einer Kapsel auf, die sich auf den Weg ins Internet macht. Ralph und Vanellope folgen dem Avatar und werden plötzlich in den Hub des Internets transportiert. Sie gehen zur Suchmaschine Alleswisser, um eBay zu finden. Ralph ärgert sich, als Alleswisser Vermutungen anstellt, bis Vanellope nach „eBay Sugar Rush-Lenkrad“ fragt und Ralph und Vanellope zu eBay transportiert werden. Dort nehmen die beiden an der Auktion mit anderen eBay-Benutzern teil und treiben den Preis in die Höhe. Sie gewinnen letztendlich die Auktion und wollen das Lenkrad mitnehmen, aber können an der Kasse die 27.001 US-Dollar nicht bezahlen, da sie kein Geld besitzen. Ralph sieht Spamley, ein Pop-Up-Internetnutzer, der Werbung für das Verdienen von Geld in Videospielen macht. Ralph und Vanellope können Shank nicht entkommen|thumb|left|250px Nachdem die beiden viele Aufträge mit einer sehr geringen Belohnung angeboten wurde, erklärt Ralph ihre Situation und fragt nach einem lukrativeren Auftrag. Sie erhalten den Auftrag Shanks Auto in einem Spiel namens Slaughter Race zu finden. Als sie dieses Spiel betreten, kann Ralph es nicht leiden, weil er es für zu gefährlich hält. Die beiden finden schließlich das Lager von Shank und ihrer Crew. Nachdem diese einige Spieler des Spiels besiegen, lenkt Ralph die Gruppe ab und Vanellope schnappt sich das Auto. Jedoch können sie die Verfolgungsjagd letztendlich knapp nicht gewinnen und Shank bietet ihnen ihre Hilfe an. Sie stellt sie Yesss vor, die aus Ralph einen Internetstar machen soll. Yesss macht aus Ralph einen Internetstar|thumb|250px So landen Ralph und Vanellope schließlich bei BuzzzTube im Büro des Algorithmus Yesss. Sie lässt Ralph viele Videos machen, die ihm zu einer Internet-Sensation machen. Damit Ralph mehr Herzen bekommt, schickt Yesss eine Reihe von Pop-Ups los, um mehr Zuschauer anzulocken. Vanellope beschließt, dass sie helfen möchte und ebenfalls als Pop-up loszuziehen. Ralph ist zunächst dagegen, da er es für gefährlich hält, aber Yesss und Vanellope können ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Vanellope gelangt so zu Oh My Disney und sucht dort die Disney Prinzessinnen. Sie freundet sich mit den Prinzessinen an und sie erzählen ihr, was sie sich am meisten wünschen. Währenddessen versuchen Ralph und Yesss, ein Video hochzuladen, das jedoch nicht hochgeladen werden kann. Der Eboy (der eBay-Alarmmelder) teilt Ralph mit, dass das Lenkrad in dreißig Minuten auslaufen wird. Yesss versucht das Problem zu beheben, während Ralph die Kommentare liest, welche zum Teil positiv sind, aber auch zum Teil negativ. Ralph ist enttäuscht, obwohl Yesss ihn gewarnt hat, die Kommentare nicht zu lesen. Yess teilt ihm mit, dass sie genug Geld für das Lenkrad verdient haben, aber das steigert Ralphs Laune ist. Ralph dankt ihr für all ihre Hilfe und Ralph ruft Vanellope mit einem Telefon an, das Yesss ihm gegeben hat, und Vanellope ist begeistert von den Neuigkeiten. Ralph macht sich dann auf den Weg zu eBay. Ralph bekommt eine Unterhaltung zwischen Vanellope und Shank mit|thumb|250px|left Bei eBay versucht Ralph nach dem Einsetzen des Lenkrads erneut, Vanellope anzurufen, doch seine Stimme ist stummgeschaltet. Er hört Vanellope, die in Slaughter Race ist, wie sie sich mit Shank unterhält und ihr erzählt, dass sie im Spiel von Shank bleiben will. Ein bitterer Ralph bittet Spamley, ihn ins Darknet zu bringen, um einen Virus zu finden, der Vanellope zum Verlassen von Slaughter Race bringen. Spamley macht Ralph mit Double Dan bekannt und gibt ihnen „Arthur“, einen unsicheren Virus, der Slaughter Race verlangsamen soll. Ralph gibt den Virus in Slaughter Race während eines Rennens frei. Der Virus begibt sich sofort auf die Suche nach unsicheren Stellen im Code und findet dabei Vanellope. Ralph dringt in das Spiel ein und sucht dort nach Vanellope. Shank fordert die beiden jedoch auf das Spiel zu verlassen, da es neugestartet wird und sie ansonsten verschwinden. Ralph nimmt die bewusstlose Vanellope mit und so entkommen beide rechtzeitig. Nachdem sie entkommen sind, wacht Vanellope wieder auf und ist wütend auf Ralph, nachdem er verrät, dass er den Virus eingesetzt hat, um das Spiel zu verlangsamen. Vanellope wirft die Medaille, die sie Ralph gegeben hat, in das Dark Net, die in zwei Teile zerbricht und herunterfällt, was Ralph bestürzt. In der Nähe scannt Arthur Unsicherheiten von Ralph und setzt sie über das Internet in Form von Tausenden von kleinen Ralphs frei. Ralph wird von [[Tiana geweckt|thumb|250px]] Die Ralph-Viren verursachen überall im Netz Chaos, zerstören alles auf ihrem Weg und verursachen einen weltweiten DDoS-Angriff, während sie nach Vanellope suchen. Vanellope versucht davonzulaufen. Vanellope geht schließlich zum Alleswisser und er hilft ihr und schließt seine Seite, um sie zu beschützen. Der echte Ralph trifft auf sie und Alleswisser erklärt ihnen, dass die Klone verschwinden, wenn sie durch die Anti-Virus-Software kommen. Yesss holt Ralph und Vanellope ab, um die Viren an das Antiviren-Tor zu locken. Die kleinen Ralphe verbinden sich jedoch zu einem großen Ralph und schaffen es Vanellope zu fangen. Während Ralph gegen den riesigen Ralph ankämpft, kann Yesss Vanellope retten. Nachdem Ralph sich bei Vanellope entschuldigt und er nicht mehr unsicher ist, lösen sich die Klone auf und Ralph fällt hinunter. Spamley versucht ihn aufzufangen, aber er schafft es nicht und er fällt weiter und wird schließlich bewusstlos, als er den Boden erreicht. Dort setzen die Disney Prinzessinnen ihre magischen Kräfte ein und Fähigkeiten ein, um Ralph zu retten. Ihre Bemühungen führen dazu, dass Ralph sicher auf einem Bett landet, wo er aufwacht und die Prinzessinnen trifft, die ihm sagen, dass sie mit Vanellope befreundet sind, was Ralph auch zu ihrem Freund macht. Ralph und Vanellope trennen sich|thumb|left|250px Nach dem Kampf fügt Shank Vanellopes Code in Slaughter Race ein, damit sie im Spiel bleibt. Ralph und Vanellope gehen getrennte Wege und jeder teilt sich jetzt die Hälfte von Ralphs Medaille und Ralph kehrt allein in Litwaks Arcade zurück. Ralph erklärt dann die Veränderungen für sich und die Arcade. Die Sugar Rush-Rennfahrer sind jetzt freundlicher zu Fix-It Felix Jr. und Sergeant Calhoun und Ralph hat an Community-Aktivitäten mit den anderen Arcade-Spielfiguren teilgenommen. Ralph telefoniert weiterhin wöchentlich mit Vanellope über Yesss' Telefon, obwohl ein bevorstehendes Update von Slaughter Race es Vanellope ermöglichen wird, innerhalb von zwei Monaten einen Besuch abzustatten. Nachdem er sein Gespräch mit Vanellope beendet hat, beobachtet Ralph den Sonnenaufgang noch einmal, bis er und Felix zur Arbeit gehen. Ralph im Spiel Pancake Milkshake|thumb|250px In einer Mid-Credits-Szene spielt ein Kleinkind (Vaina) eine Partie Pancake Milkshake, nachdem es den Film gesehen hat, den sie wegen einer der Szenen aus dem Trailer, die nicht in der endgültigen Fassung enthalten waren, traurig fand, aber Ralph und Vanellope betreten das Spiel und bringen es zum Absturz. In einer Post-Credits-Szene gibt es einen Vorgeschmack auf Die Eiskönigin II2 bei dem Ralp, Felix und einige Charaktere aus Slaughter Race das Lied „Never Gonna Give You Up“ singen. Ralph sagt dann dem Publikum, dass es keine Überraschungen mehr gibt und der Film endet. Charaktere *Randale-Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Yesss *Sergeant Calhoun *Fix-It Felix Jr. *ÜberspannungsschützerChristina Radish (20. September 2018): „20 Things to Know about ‘Ralph Breaks the Internet’, Disney’s ‘Wreck-It Ralph’ Sequel“. Collider (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 29. Oktober 2018. *Sauer Drops *KnowsMore„See exclusive first photos of Taraji P. Henson, Disney princesses in 'Wreck-It Ralph 2'“. Brian Truitt am 30. Mai 2018 auf UsaToday (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Mai 2018. *Rancis Fluggerbutter@yidlifecrisis| „I don't always play Chaimie. Sometimes I play Rancis Fluggerbutter“. @yidlifecrisis auf Instagram am 18. Januar 2018. Abgerufen am 30. Mai 2018. *Double DanNick Shager (20. September 2018): Wreck-It „Ralph gets Rickrolled, visits dark web in 'Ralph Breaks the Internet' trailer“. Yahoo (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Oktober 2018. *Shank„I'm so excited to finally announce that I am playing a character named Shank in Disney's #RalphBreaksTheInternet hitting theaters this November! Such an amazing experience to be apart of this project with such great creators and cast! Welcome to Slaughter Race! ������“ @gal_gadot auf Instagram. Abgerufen am 28. Oktober 2018. *Felony *Butcher Boy *Little Debbie *Pyro *Maybe Cameo-Auftritte *Arielle„Disney princesses to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2“. TheHollyWoodReporter (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas„Look who has been added to the WRECK IT RALPH 2 voice cast! And yes we got a peek of the movie! It stole the show.“ Instagram. Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. *Fa Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Anna *Elsa *Vaiana *Schneewittchen *Cinderalla„Wreck-It Ralph sequel will unite the Disney princesses, Star Wars — and Taraji P. Henson!“. Ew.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. *Aurora *C-3PO *Sonic the HedgehogMichael Rougeau (20. September 2018): „31 Things We Learned About Ralph Breaks The Internet From A Trip To Disney Animation“. Gamespot (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Oktober 2018. *Dani Fernandez *Colleen Ballinger *Tiffany Garcia Produktion Als er 2013 von einer Fortsetzung sprach, sagte Regisseur Rich Moore, er wolle versuchen im Bereich Mobile/Casual Gaming zu arbeiten und er mochte auch die Idee verschiedene Versionen von Ralph (wie z. B. ein Mobile Ralph) darin vorkommen zu lassen.„Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge Gamer“. Interview auf Youtube (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018.„John C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2“. Matt Goldberg auf Collider am 13. Juli 2015 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018. Er sagte auch, dass die Besetzung und das Team offen für die Fortsetzung sind und plant Mario und Tron vorkommen zu lassen.„'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequel“. Digital Spy am 8. Februar 2013 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018.„Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions“. Kyle Hilliard auf gameinformer am 11. Februar 2013 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018. Henry Jackman sagte später im Jahr 2014, dass die Geschichte der Fortsetzung geschrieben wird. Am 12. Juli 2015 bestätigte John C. Reilly die Fortsetzung und kündigte an, dass er seine Rolle als Ralph wieder aufnehmen wird.„WRECK-IT RALPH 2 STILL HAPPENING, MIGHT FEATURE MARIO“. Chris Tilly auf IGN am 24. März 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018. Am 24. März 2016 erklärte Rich Moore, dass eine Fortsetzung noch in Planung ist. Moore hofft auch einen Auftritt von Mario mit einer „guten Beziehung zu Nintendo“ zu verwirklichen. Der Film wurde am 30. Juni 2016 von den Walt Disney Animation Studios offiziell angekündigt, mit einem Veröffentlichungsdatum für den 9. März 2018. John C. Reilly und Sarah Silverman wurden für ihre Rollen aus dem ersten Teil bestätigt. Am 25. April 2017 wurde der Film auf November 2018 verschoben. In einem Interview mit Collider bestätigt Moore, dass der Film zum Zeitpunkt seiner Bekanntgabe etwa zweieinhalb Jahre in Entwicklung gewesen sei. Die Entwicklung stoppte, als Moore sich darauf konzentrierte, Zoomania fertigzustellen. Unmittelbar nach der Produktion von Zoomania, wurde die Arbeit wieder auf genommen. Phil Johnston, der die Geschichte des ersten Films mit geschrieben hatte, wurde als Co-Regisseur eingesetzt, um Moore zu unterstützen..„Exclusive: ‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ Director Rich Moore Teases Internet Setting, Returning Characters, and More“. Collider.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. Auf der D23 Expo 2017 in Anaheim, Kalifornien, wurde enthüllt, dass die Disney-Prinzessinnen ihre Sprecherrollen spielen werden. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass diese Charaktere auf der Leinwand miteinander interagieren. Andere Auftritte sowohl von Lucasfilm als auch von Marvel Comics wurden aufgedeckt. Jack McBrayer und Jane Lynch wurden ebenfalls bestätigt, ihre Rollen als Fix-It Felix Jr. und Sergeant Calhoun zu wieder aufzunehmen. Am 10. Juli 2018 wurde der englische Originaltitel zu Ralph Breaks the Internet geändert.„Disney Pushes 'Indiana Jones 5' a Year to 2021, Dates 'Maleficent 2,' 'Jungle Cruise'“. Pamela McClintock am 10. Juli 2018 auf The Hollywoodreporter (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Juli 2018. Am 18. Oktober 2018 wurde der deutsche Titel in Chaos im Netz umbenannt. Animation Der Film enthält über 150 einzigartige Sets und 5.726 Assets. Der Film hat auch mit über 434 einzelnen Charakteren mit 6.752 Varianten die höchste Anzahl an Charakteren, die jemals bei einem Disney Animationsfilm vorkamen. Nach dem ersten Trailer zu dem Film, der die ersten Aufnahmen der Disney Prinzessinnen enthielt, bemerkten einige Zuschauer, dass Tiana, die Hauptfigur aus dem Film Küss den Frosch eine hellere Haut zu haben schien. Darüber hinaus soll sie eine schmalere Nase und europäische Züge in Chaos im Netz haben, die sie in Küss den Frosch nicht hatte.Julia Brucculieri (13. August 2018): „Disney Accused Of Lightening Princess Tiana’s Skin Tone In ‘Wreck It Ralph’ Sequel“. Veröffentlicht auf Huffpost (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. Dies führte zu heftigen Reaktionen in den sozialen Medien, da dies ihr Erscheinungsbild veränderte.Mercedes Milligan (23. September 2018(. „Disney Reanimates 'Ralph's Tiana After Colorism Criticism“. Animation Magazine (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. Daraufhin kontaktierten Tianas Synchronsprecherin Anika Noni Rose und die Interessenvertretung Color of Change Disney, um Tiana für Chaos im Netz umzugestalten, damit sie der Version aus 2009 näherkommt, welche im zweiten Trailer auch zu sehen war.Erich Schwartzel (20. September 2018): „Disney Reanimates Portions of Upcoming Film After Criticism for Lightening Black Character’s Skin“. The Wall Street Journal (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. Das gleiche passierte mit Pocahontas, der Titelfigur des gleichnamigen Films aus dem Jahr 1995, bei der viele Zuschauer ebenfalls kritisierten, dass sie eine hellere Haut habe. Musik Am 19. September 2018 veröffentlichte die Band Imagine Dragons die Lead-Single „Zero“ des Filmsoundtracks, die während des Abspanns des Films gespielt wird.Sophie Ding (19. September 2018): „Watch Imagine Dragons' Meme-Filled Music Video For 'Zero'“. Veröffentlicht auf billboard (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. Am 23. Oktober 2018 wurde das Musikvideo von „Zero“ auf dem YouTube-Kanal von Imagine Dragons veröffentlicht.Joey Paur (23. Oktober 2018): „Disney Releases Imagine Dragons' Zany RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET Music Video Called "Zero"“. Veröffentlicht auf geektyrant (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. Walt Disney Records wird den Soundtrack für den Film Chaos im Netz am 16. November 2018 in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlichen. Der Soundtrack enthält die Lieder „A Place Called Slaughter Race“, welches im Film von Sarah Silverman und Gal Gadot gesungen wird; „Zero“, geschrieben und gespielt von den Imagine Dragons; sowie Musik des Komponisten Henry Jackman (Ralph reichts, Captain America: Civil War und Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu) und „In This Place“, eine Pop-Version von „A Place Called Slaughter Race“, die von Julia Michaels gespielt wird.„Walt Disney Records to Release the RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET Soundtrack“. Veröffentlicht auf BroadwayWorld am 25. Oktober 2018. Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. Jackmans Ziel war es, Musik zu schreiben, die an den ersten Film erinnert, während er die neue Geschichte und die riesige, unerforschte neue Welt, das Internet, beschreibt, durch die Ralph und Vanellope müssen, um ihr Spiel zu retten. Galerie Werbebilder Ralph Reichts 2 Promo.jpg Timeline_17-19_Walt_Disney_Studios.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Promofigur.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Konzept.jpg Screenshots Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 1.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 2.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 3.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 4.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 5.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 6.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 7.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 8.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 9.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 10.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 11.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 12.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 13.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 14.jpg Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sneak Peek CHAOS IM NETZ - Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD Ralph Breaks the Internet "KnowsMore" Clip CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Wlan Katze Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Alleswisser Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Pancake Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Filmclip Wir sind im Internet Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Filmclip Sie ist auch eine Prinzessin Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Filmclip Alleswisser Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Prinzessin Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Abenteuer Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Featurette Imagine Dragons Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Jede Menge Chaos Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Zusammenstoß Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Yes PopPup Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Kann ich Disney HD CHAOS IM NETZ - Kinospot Schwall Disney HD Trivia *Das Logo für den Film wurde einem App-Icon nachempfunden, während der Banner einer Benachrichtigung ähnelt. *Auf die Frage nach den zurückkehrenden Charakteren für den Film erwähnte Rich Moore, dass der Bösewicht King Candy (der im vorherigen Film gestorben ist) wahrscheinlich im zweiten Film auch verstorben bleibt. *Vor der Veröffentlichung des Films erhielt Disney Gegenreaktionen auf Tianas Redesign, insbesondere auf ihren helleren Hautton und ihre schärferen Gesichtszüge. Als Reaktion darauf wurden Tianas Szenen neuanimiert, so dass sie ihrer ursprünglichen Darstellung mehr ähnelte.Nick Romano: Princess Tiana voice actress Anika Noni Rose addresses Disney reanimating character after backlash. Veröffentlich auf Entertainment Weekly am 23. September 2018. Abgerufen am 25. September 2018 Cameo-Auftritte und Disney-Referenzen *Dschinnis Lampe aus Aladdin wird auf eBay zum Verkauf angeboten. *Star Wars Teller, die mit Yoda und Chewbacca ausgestattet sind, können in Herr Litwaks Büro gesehen werden. *Der offizielle Disney-Blog „Oh My Disney“ ist einer der Blogs, den Ralph und Vanellope während ihrer Reise besuchen. **Die Website wird von zahlreichen Disney-Figuren sowie Figuren aus Disney-Tochtergesellschaften wie Pixar, Marvel und Lucasfilm bewohnt. **Der Eingang zur Seite ist dem Eingang zum Disneyland nachempfunden, während das Innere dem Flur auf der D23 Expo nachempfunden ist. *In einer Szene kann Vaiana als kleines modernes Kind gesehen werden, das eine App spielt, in die Ralph und Vanellope eindringen.„INTERVIEW: “Wreck-It Ralph 2” directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston discuss Disney Princesses, in-jokes, and the fate of that unlucky bunny“. Mike Celestino am 28. Februar 2018 auf InsideMagic (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Mai 2018. *Cass Hamada aus Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu und König Agnarr aus Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren werden in Pop-Up-Ads gesehen. *In einer Szene kann das Haus aus dem Film Oben in der Luft gesehen werden. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:رالف يدمر الإنترنت en:Ralph Breaks the Internet es:Ralph Breaks the Internet fr:Ralph 2.0 it:Ralph spacca Internet nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet pt:Ralph vs Internet pt-br:WiFi Ralph ru:Ральф против интернета zh:無敵破壞王2：網路大暴走 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:2019 Filme Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Ralph reichts Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe Kategorie:Fortsetzungen Kategorie:3D-Filme